1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to surgical instruments, and particularly to a surgical grasping instrument having U-shaped jaws.
2. Description of the Related Art
Myringotomy is a surgical procedure in which a tiny incision is made in the tympanic membrane (the eardrum) in order to relieve pressure caused by the excessive build-up of fluid, or to drain pus. Typically, a myringotomy procedure is accompanied by the insertion of a tympanostomy tube or ventilation ear tube in the tympanic membrane. This tube has a round or oval shape and flanged ends, and is inserted into the external auditory canal and seated in the tympanic membrane with the flanged ends on opposite sides of the membrane to keep the tube in place. During the procedure, the ventilation ear tube is held by a forceps. Due to the extremely small size of the ventilation tube, as well as the sensitivity of the eardrum and the middle ear, precautionary steps are taken to prevent permanent damage to the patient during tube placement. Thus, this sensitive operation gives rise to considerable challenges to a surgeon's dexterity and patience.
Conventional forceps have a pair of straight, opposing jaws that only permit grasping a round or semi round surface of an object or body tissue during the surgery. The jaw part does it only from on one side, on a specific area on which the holding stability is reduced. As shown in FIG. 6, grasping the round surface of the interior or exterior flange of the tympanostomy tube on a single flange position renders the tube hard to manipulate into the desired position(s). Thus, a surgical grasping instrument having U-shaped jaws solving the aforementioned problems is desired.